No Words
by mj-neHH
Summary: It's been 4 years Eddie Duran and Loren Tate have last seen each other. They had been best friends since Loren was 6 and Eddie was 10. Eddie is jus finishing up his world tour and is on his way back home to LA...Will everything go back to the way they used to be or will everything change?**This is my first fanfic so go easy on me and let me know what you think**
1. Chapter 1: Surprises

No words

Chp. 1

Loren

I can't believe its been four whole years since I've seen my best friend, Eddie Duran. Most girls would kill t even **see **him. But not me. To me he's just plain old Eddie who lives down the street…well, used to anyways. Ever since he got all famous, he hasn't been around as much…I miss him sooo much. So much it's scary. It's kinda funny when you think about it though; when we were kids, even though his parents were rock star legends Max and Katy Duran, he would always miss out on their tours and concerts just to hang out with Ian, Mel, and I. Now, it seems like he's filling in their shoes.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Mel came into my room.

**Mel:** Daydreaming about Eddie again I see. *devious smirk*

**Loren:** Mel, stop it. I've told you a million times, I don't like Eddie!

And I meant….I think I did…

**Mel:** And I've told you a million times, you're lying!

She walked over to my laptop and after a minute or two she turned around with a shocked look on her face.

**Loren:** What is it?

When I saw Eddie's name on the screen, my stomach did this weird flippy thing; that's never happened before.

The article read:

_Rock star idol, Eddie Duran, is finally coming home to L.A.! He decided he was going to end his tour early but to do one last concert at the Avalon. _

_He stated: "I can't stand being away from home for one minute more. The tour was great and I love my fans, but there's someone back home I just can't wait to see. I hope you guys understand…"_

_Whoever this is, they must have quite the hold on him… _

**Mel:** OMG! He's talking about you!

**Loren:** Whoa, slow down! How do you know he's talking about me? He could be talking about anybody.

**Mel:** Like who?

**Loren:** His dad?

**Mel:** Loren Tate, if you don't stop doubting yourself I will knock you into next Tuesday.

I put my hands up in surrender.

**Mel:** Now, his concert his is in one week…and we're going

**Loren: **WHAT!

**Mel: **We are going and I don't care what you have to say about it. It's not like you weren't going to see him anyways. He was prob-

Mel was interrupted by the ringing of my phone. I didn't recognize the number but reluctantly I answered the phone.

**Loren: ** Hello?

**Person: ** Hey, Loren!

**Loren: ** Who is this?

**Person: **This is Eddie.

I didn't know what to say. So, I stood there looking like an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Home

Chp. 2

Eddie

I can't believe I'm finally going home. Jake was a little pissed at first, but I talked him into it. I just couldn't take it anymore. It's been 4 years since I've seen her. I wonder if she still thinks about me. I if she even remembers me. And I don't mean _rock star_ Eddie Duran, but _best friend _Eddie Duran. I don't know. Maybe I'll talk to pop about it later. It seems like just yesterday I was looking into those beautiful browns. I'll never forget the last time I saw her. I smile at the memory.

_**Flashback**_

_Eddie had just gotten to the Tate resident with great news. He just had to tell Loren._

_**Eddie: **__Lo, where are you!?_

_I went to her room and peeped my head in but Loren and Mel didn't see me._

_**Mel: **__Will you just tell him already? Who knows he might feel the same way._

_**Loren: **__Yea right. But, it doesn't matter, I'm not gonna tell him._

_**Mel: **__Lo, how long have you known him?_

_**Loren: **__12 years._

_**Mel: **__Then why on earth won't you tell him!?_

_**Loren: **__I don't know…_

_Now Mel was starting to get mad. I wonder they're talking about. Tell who what?_

_**Mel: **__Loren Tate, you will tell him even if I have to drag you all the way to his house, and beat it-_

_**Eddie: **__Hey, guys!_

_Loren and Mel screamed and Nora came running into the room with a spatula in her hand._

_**Nora: **__What is going on in here?_

_**Mel: **__Duran, I swear if you ever do that again, I will-_

_**Eddie:**__ Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, I just came to tell Lo something._

_**Loren: **__What is it?_

_**Eddie:**__ I'm – Wait, what's that smell?_

_**Nora: **__Oh no! My pancakes!_

_Nora ran out of the room and Mel had to take a call so it was just me and Loren left in the room._

_**Loren: **__So what did you want to tell me?_

_**Eddie:**__ I talked to Jake and he said he wanted to sign me!_

_**Loren: **__Really? That's great! So you want to go to lunch with me and Mel to celebrate?_

_**Eddie: **__Sorry, I can't. I have a whole bunch of meetings lined up today and tomorrow._

_**Loren: **__Oh, I understand…_

**_Eddie: _**_Well, I'll see you later, Lo._

_Then I left. I had to get ready for my meeting._

_**End of Flashback**_

Now I know she was disappointed, but I was being so self-centered then that I didn't realize it until it was too late. How could i have been so stupid?

I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize the plane was landing.

**Jake:** Hello? Anybody home?

**Eddie: **Huh? Oh, sorry Jake. What is it?

**Jake: **We're landing.

**Eddie:** Oh, cool.

Once I got off the plane, I was surrounded by fans. I signed autographs and took pictures for about ten minutes, then got in my car and drove straight to Papa Max's.

* * *

~At Max's House~

**Max: **How's my favorite rock star?!

**Eddie: (laughs and hugs Max) **I've been good pop. What about you?

**Max: **Pretty good,son. So what brings you over here?

**Eddie: **I wanted to talk to you about something.

**Max: **I'm all ears. What's up?

**Eddie: **Well, you remember Loren, right?

**Max: **Of course. I see her about every other day.

**Eddie: **Really?

**Max: **Yeah. You didn't think just because you moved she would forget about me did you?

**Eddie: **No that doesn't even sound like Loren...But, anyways...um, uh, I don't know what to say to her.

**Max: (sarcasm) **What Eddie The Great, needs help from his old man.

**Eddie: (laughs) **I'm serious, pop. The last time I saw her I kinda blew her off.

**Max: **Just say what you would noramly say. Be yourself and ask her if she wants to hang out so you two can catch up.

**Eddie: **Ok, thanks pop.

We said our good bye's and I drove home to my penthouse. It felt weird being back. The first thing I did was take out my phone and call Loren.

**Phone Call**

**Loren: ** Hello?

**Eddie:** Hey, Loren!

**Loren: ** Who is this?

**Eddie: **This is Eddie.

There was a beat of silence, then:

**Loren: **Oh, hey Eddie! It's soo good to hear your voice! How's the world been treating ya?

**Eddie: (laughs) **Pretty good. What about you?

**Loren: **Great! I missed you though...

I was surprised to hear her say that. Normally she would be shy. I think she was surprised too, because she tried to change the subject.

**Loren: **So...um, why'd you call?

**Eddie: ****(laughs) **What, I can't call because I wanted to talk to my best friend that I haven't seen in years?

**Loren: (laughs) **Yea i guess.

**Eddie: **No but actually I wanted to know if you wanted to go to catch a movie or something later.

Another beat of silence, then:

**Loren: **I'd love to. Oh, and Mel says hi.

**Eddie: (laughs) **Tell Mel I said hi. So, um, I'm pick you up at 8:00.

**Loren: **Uh, yea, sounds like a plan. So I'll see you then. Bye, Eddie.

**Eddie: **Bye, Lo.

I hang up and sit on the sofa for a while smiling to myself. I wonder if she looks the same. She sounds different that's for sure. More mature then I remember. There's a knock at the door and when I open it I see the last person I want to see right now.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 2. i hope you guys like it. Sorry it took so long to post it, I just wasn't sure if I should keep writting. But, thnx for the support ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Mixed Emotions

**Sorry it took me so long to post this. Been really busy. Once again thanks for all the reviews. And here's chapter 3. I forgot to say Chloe and Eddie broke up waaay earlier than they did on the show. Hope you guys like this one because i had to do it over three times to make sure it was perfect! ENJOY! (p.s. the vocabulary in this chapter is very selective) ;)**

**Chp. 3**

Eddie

Fuck me. why can't I just have one day without any drama? Everything was going great until Chloe, Cynthia, or who ever the hell she wants to be this week decided she was going to pay me a visit. She's the last erson I want to see today. While I was on tour, I found out she was cheating on me with no other than Tyler Rorke himself. Before the tour, I found out she was lying to me. About everything. Her real name is Cynthia Jean Koalski. She claimed she didn't tell me because she thought I was going to leave her. Since when am I that type of person? Then to top all of that off, it turns out her "dead" mother was very much alive. My mom was taken away from me two years ago, and she goes behind my back nd tells me her's is dead when she isn't? Who does that?! It was just to much for me to handle. So, I cut things off with Chloe and ended my tour early. That's why I came home and I couldn't wait to see Loren again. I can't stop thinking about her. Somehow she always finds her way into my mind. Right now, I need to just get rid of Chloe so I can get to Loren.

**Chloe:** Hey, baby.

**Eddie:** Bye, Chloe.

I try to close the door but she stops it.

**Chloe:** That's no way to treat your fiance.

**Eddie:** I know. Good thing you aren't my fience anymore.

And with that I slam the door in her face. I don't have time for her drama today. I go ge dressed and head to Loren's house.

* * *

~At Loren's House~

Loren

Tonight I'm going to the movies with Eddie and I have absolutely no idea what to where. I look around for a bit, but when I can't find anything, my first impulse is to call Mel.

**Phone call**

**Mel:** Hello?

**Loren:** Hey, Mel...I might need your help...

**Mel:** I don't know...You know Lisa might try and go all King Kong on me right?

**Loren:** I s that why you left when I got that phone call?

**Mel:** Yea...Who was it anyways?

**Loren:** Huh? Uh, um...well...

**Mel:** Spit it out, Tate!

**Loren: (whispering)** It was Eddie.

**Mel:** Speak up.

**Loren:** I said it was Eddie.

**Mel: (yelling)** Did you just say Eddie freaking Duran?! OMG!

**Loren:** God, Mel! You do know the phone is up to my hear right?! But, yes he did call. He asked me how I was doing, then he asked me if I wanted to go to the movies. I said yea, so-

**Mel:** He asked you on a date?!

**Loren:** NO! We're just hanging out. But-

**Line Goes Dead**

Well, at least I know she'scoming over. I check the time, 7:00 when there's a knock at the door.

**Loren:** Hey Mel. How did you get here so-

**Mel: (runs to Loren's room)** Come on we have a lot work to do!

**Loren: (laughs & slowly walks to her room)** Mel, we have a whole until he comes.

**Mel:** Which exactly why we to hurry!

I laugh as I watch my friend nearly break her neck trying to find the perfext out fit for my "date". I obviously wasn't as ezcited as she was. But, I must admit, I am a little nervous. Maybe I should just be myself. But what if he doesn't like me being myself? I mentally slap myself for thinking like that. I know Eddie isn't like that. Or ai least WASN'T like that. People change in four years. I know I did...Once again, I was pulled from my thoughts by Mel running across my room.

**Mel:** Got it!

She took a step a back and smiled triumphantly at work. Before I knew it, clothes were being thrown at me and I was shoved into the bathroom. Unfortuntaely, I didn't realize what Mel had picked out until I put it on. She picked out an allbalck dress with a red belt. The top of the dress was tight but it flared out at the waist. It stopped about mid-thigh. A walked out of the bathroom to find a surprised Mel.

**Mel: (jaw drops)** Lo, you look amazing.

**Loren:** Really?

**Mel:** No, there's still something missing. Here put these on.

She tossed me a pair of red pumps. I reluctantly put on shoes and walked over my desk where Mel started putting on my make-up. I checked the time again and it was 7:55. I curled my hair a little then went to my mirror to see how I looked.

**Loren:** Woah...

**Mel:** Yeah, woah is right. I did good.

**Loren:** You sure Eddie'll like it?

**Mel: (laughs)** If Eddie doesn't think you're hot then he and I need to have a serious talk.

**Loren: (laughs)** I hope he doesn't bail.

**Mel:** Don't start, Lo.

**Loren:** What? I just don't want to get my hopes up just to be disappointed.

**Mel:** You always do this. You always look for the bad side things instead of just enjoying it.

**Loren:** I'm just-

Somebody rung the doorbell and Mel and I couldn't stop the squeal that escaped our mouthes.

**Loren: (yelling)** COMING!

We both went into the living room. Mel took a seat on the couch while I answered the door. When I saw Eddie my whloe world stopped. Even wearing something a simple as jeans, t-shirt, and a leather jacket he managed to look sexy. My cheecks started feeling hot and I knew for a fact that I was blushing.

**Loren: (blushing)** Hey, Eddie.

**Eddie:** Hi, Loren.

* * *

Eddie

Damn. That's the only word I can use to describe how sexy Loren looks right now. I can tell Mel picked out the outfit. I'm trying not to forget that this is my best friend but damn, those legs are calling my name. No, Eddie stop. She's your best friend remember that. You're going to hang out nothing more. After about ten seconds of us standing there staring at each other, she steps aside and lets me in. I smile at her then I see Mel sitting on the couch watching tv. I forgot Mel is at Loren's house more than she's at her own. But then again her mom does go King Kong on her a lot.

**Mel:** How goes it, Duran?

**Eddie: (laughs)** Pretty good, Mel. How you been?

**Mel:** Awesome.

I couldn't help it. I turned around to take another look at Loren.

**Eddie:** Lo, you look amazing...

**Loren:** Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself, Duran. (flirty voice)

***(a/n: LOL Loren...trying to seduce him already? ;))**

Loren Tate you will be the death of me. I was surprised that she said that. I think she was too, because she turned a deep shade of red. When I looked over at Mel, she was giving Loren a dirty look. Typical Mel.

**Loren:** Um...So, Eddie, are youready to go.

**Mel:** Ditching me for the rock star already? I'm insluted. (jokingly)

**Loren: (laughs)** You're so over dramatic!

**Eddie:** Don't worry Mel, I'll have her home by 11:30.

**Mel: (evil smirk)** 11:30? God, Eddie. What you trying to do to your girl Loren?

**Eddie: (blushing)** Uh,um,uh...

I know Mel was probably just kidding, but how Lo is looking right now I can think a lot things I coulkd be doing to Loren. I looked over at Loren and she was fuming.

Loren: (mad) Mel, don't you have a house to at right now? I'm more than sure Lisa is looking for you.

Mel: (laughs) Have fun you two!

I love Mel and all, but I'm kinda glad she left. Me and Loren stood there for a while not knowing what to say or do. Finally, I broke the silence.

Eddie: (laughs nervously) I see Mel isd still the same.

Loren: I'm so sorry about that.

Eddie: Don't be. We both know how Mel is. You ready to go?

Loren: Oh, uh,yea...

Eddie: Ok, lets go.

With that we left her house. I hope I don't do anything stupid to mess this up. I hope Loren is as crazy about me as I am about her...

**Well, here it is. I know a lot of you saw that I put it up then took it back down. I'm soo sorry about that. I messed it up and had to fix it. I won't be posting the new chapter until a couple more weeks because my mom siad my grades are too low right now. I'll post asap. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Start of Something New

**I'm in the clear. Sorry for the delay. I can only use the computer on weekends so from now on there's going to be a new chapter up every weekend. Sooo, I hope you guys like this one. I'm startin to run out of ideas, so if you have any give a sista a hand! Lol, thanks **

**Chp. 4**

Loren

Why does he have to be so sweet? Why couldn't he just take me to the movies then take me back home? But no, not Eddie. He had to take me to the movies, then take me to our spot where we had a candle lit dinner. It was so romantic. He's drives me crazy. Every minute I'm with him, no matter how much I fight it, I"m falling deeper and deeper in love with him. That smile. Those eyes. God, that body. I could go on and on about all the things I love about him, but what does it matter if he doesn't feel the same way? Mel says I need to stop thinking negative. My mom says I need to just talk to him and find out for myself. Max says he feels the same way, but nothing's ever going to happen if we don't talk things out. I keep trying to think of what Mama Katy would say. God, I miss her so much. I can't imagine what Eddie goes through. I wish I could have been there for him, but I was too afraid to go to his house. I called everyday, but that was it. And that didn't last too long, because one day I called and his fiancé Chloe answered...

_**Flashback/Phone Call**_

_**Chloe:** What?_

_**Loren:** Eddie, is that you?_

_**Chloe:** No, you little brat! What do you want?!_

_**Loren:** To talk to Eddie. That's normally why you call a person's phone._

_**Chloe:** Don't get smart with me, valley girl!_

_**Loren:** Look, just give Eddie his phone!_

_**Chloe:** Stop calling him or I will make your life a living hell!_

_**Flashback Over**_

What I wouldn't give to punch that bitch in the face. But, I definitely didn't call again. The last thing I wanted to do was cause problems for Eddie. He was already going through a lot. I didn't want him to hurt anymore than he was. But, any who, back to our date...I mean...get together? I don't know what to call it. I wish it was a date. Like I said after the movie, we went to our spot.

**Loren:** Why are we here?

**Eddie:** Are you hungry?

**Loren:** Uhh, yea. But-

**Eddie:** Do you trust me?

**Loren:** Of course. But-

**Eddie:** Trust me.

He flashed me one of his brilliant smiles and extended his hand to me. I couldn't stop the blush that crept up on my face. I bit my lip and gave him my hand. He led me to the top and I gasped at the sight in front of me. At the top of the hill was a table with candles and food covering it. He smiled at my expression and led me over to the table. After I was seated he sat down across from me.

**Loren:** Why did you do all of this?

**Eddie: (blushing)** I just wanted to make you feel special. You're my best friend and I feel like I've been completely ignoring you.

**Loren:** No, you haven't.

**Eddie:** Yes I have. We used to talk all the time, then you stopped calling and I thought I did something wrong. It was like you just dropped off the face of the earth. The only way I could know how you were doing is if I asked pop. Everyday I would ask about you.

I felt terrible and I had no idea what to say. It broke my heart to know that because I didn't want to cause him pain by talking to him, I caused even more pain by not talking to him. What kind of person does that? God, I hate Chloe. She doesn't deserve Eddie...

**Loren:** I'm sorry. It's just that...

I wanted to tell him that it was Chloe's fault. But I couldn't blame it all on her because it was my decision to ignore him. I started to tell him but I stopped because it would only cause more problems...Well, tried to stop trouble before and look where it got me. Maybe I should just tell him...

**Eddie:** It's just what?

**Loren:** ...

**Eddie:** Loren, you can tell me. I won't get mad at you. I promise.

**Loren:** Umm, well, one day I called and Chloe answered.

His jaw tightened.

**Eddie:** Well, that's weird...What did she say?

**Loren:** Well, for starters, she didn't seem too happy about me calling you.

**Eddie:** What else is new? She doesn't seem too happy about anyone getting my attention if it isn't her.

**Loren:** Well, she told me if I didn't stop calling you se would make my life a living hell..

**Eddie:** Loren, you don't have to be scared of her.

**Loren:** Trust me, I'm anything but scared of her. It's just that...I didn't want to make you hurt more than you already were. I didn't want to complicate things.

He got up and I just knew he was going to leave... Just like my dad. If I can even call him that...But, he didn't. He walked over to my side of the table and grabbed my hand.

**Eddie:** Listen to me, ok.

**Loren: (nods)** Ok.

**Eddie:** Don't you ever think that someone having doubts about us is going change anything between us. No matter what anyone says my feelings towards you will never change. You understand me?

**Loren: (smiles)** Yes. I'm so sorry.

**Eddie:** You don't have anything to be sorry about. That sounds like Chloe to do something like that. I just wished I could have seen it sooner.

**Loren:** That's not your fault. You're a genuilly good person. You see good in the people.

Even when it's not there. What did he ever see in her? Probably an illusion. He's still holding my hand and for a second we forget about the whloe world. It's just me and him. Soon I realize that's he's leaning his head foward. All at once my heart starts beating so hard I'm pretty sure he can hear it. Then, without thinking, I start to lean in, too. I'm trying to tell myself that I'm about to make a big mistake. But, everything else is telling me to go for it. I try to think of what Mel would say, but that just makes me think that I'm making an even bigger mistake. I mean this is my best friend. What if this kiss turns into us becoming into a couple? What if he ends up leaving me like Trent did? Even with all that running through my head, I find his lips hovering over mine. Right when he was about to kiss me, my annoying phone rang, making the both of us jump as if we were caught doing something wrong. STUPID PHONE!

**(A/N: I know you probably hate me right about now. LOL! ;))**

**Loren: (reluctantly) **I should probably get this.

**Eddie: **Yea, you should get that.

* * *

Eddie

Damn that phone. I can't help but wonder what would have happened if her phone didn't ring. That was probably the only chance I'll have tonight. I was so close. As soon as she walked away to talk to whoever was on the other line, my phone started ringing.

**Phone Call**

**Eddie:** Hello?

**Max:** Hey, son.

**Eddie:** Oh, what's up, pop.

**Max:** Nothing. I know it's late, but I just wanted to know if you could swing by?

**Eddie:** Um, actually I'm with Loren right now, so...

**Max: (chuckles)** Oh, well, why don't you bring her with you? I'm sure she wouldn't mind.

**Eddie:** Oh, ok. I'll definitely ask her.

**Max:** Oh, and Eddie?

**Eddie:** Yea?

**Max:** You better make your move tonight because I don't want to hear your mouth about how you were so close. You hear me?

**Eddie: (laughs)** Yea, pop. I hear you.

**Max:** Good. Bye, son.

**Eddie:** Bye.

**End of Phone Call**

Right when I hung up I couldn't help but laugh at my dad. He wasn't even with me, and he knew what was going to happen. That's what I love about my dad. I can talk to him about anything. But, regardless of the fact, he's right. I do need to go ahead and make my move on Loren. The question is, how will she react? I was interupted from my thoughts by the sound of Loren's voice.

**Loren:** Sorry about that. That was Mel.

**Eddie:** Oh, was something wrong.

**Loren: (laughs)** No, just Mel being Mel.

**Eddie: (laughs)** Oh, that' good.

**Loren:** Sometimes...

There was a long silence. I was relieved when Loren broke it.

**Loren:** So, how was the tour?

**Eddie: (smiles sadly)** Could've been better.

**Loren: (teasingly)** Really? I tought you liked the rock star life style.

**Eddie: (chuckles)** Not as much as I thought I would. I started to get really busy and I didn't have time for my dad, for Ian...For you..

**Loren: (blushes)** That wasn't your fault.

**Eddie:** Maybe. But I was still being selfish. You would call and asdk if I wanted to hang out, and I would blow you off for some meeting that I wouldn't go to.

**Loren:** You can't put all the blame on yourself.

I found it funny how she was trying to give me advice on blaming myself for a problem, when she does the same thing almost all the time. Her dad left her and her mom when Loren was only four years old. Who does that? I don't even know the bastard and I want to kill him. I want to kill - hurt - anyone who even thinks about hurting her. But, him leaving only made her stronger. And it brought her closer to me.

**Eddie: (laughs)** Like you're the one to talk!

**Loren: (smiles)** That's not fair!

**Eddie:** How?

**Loren:** Your situation is completely different from mine.

**Eddie: (laughs)** Oh.

**Loren:** What do you mean, "oh"?

**Eddie:** Nothing. **(walks off)**

I decided I was going to tease her, and when I get the chance, kiss her. I can't belive I'm saying this because it's never happened before but, I'm nervous about kissing Loren. I mean she's my best friend and I...I just don't just don't want to do something stupid to mess that up.

**Loren: (laughs and follows him)** Where do think you're going?

**Eddie: (laughs)** I don't know what you're talking about.

I had to lose her, so I hid behind the bushes at the bottom hill. I had to contain my laughfter when I saw her confused expression.

**Loren:** Eddie? Eddie, where you'd go?

As soon as she turned her back to me I jumped out from behind the bushes and grabbed her by her waist.

**Loren: (screams)** God, Eddie! Don't do that!

**Eddie: (spins her around)** Sorry.

She realized our proximity and turned a deep shade of red. This is my chance. Slowly, I start to lean in. No distractions. No excuses. Just us. Finally, my lips meet hers. She's hesitant at first but soon her lips are moving passionate but gently against mine. I grip on her waist tightens, deepening the kiss. She wraps her around my neck, pulling me closer. This feels so right. Nothing else matters right now. Just this kiss. We break the kiss in need of air. She completes me. She's the reason I never felt like things were normal with Chloe. I was so stupid and blind. I was looking for the love of my life, when she was right in front of me. This time she was the one to kiss me. I was taken by surprise concidering that this was the same shy girl that was blushing just a minute ago. I couldn't help myself and started begging for entance with my tounge. She opened her mouth and I slipped my tounge into mouth, tasting every part of her. She tilted her head to the side, giving me a better angle. Finally, she pulled away breathless and panting. Speechless. That's the only word I can use to describe how I feel right now...Loren Tate, you don't know how much of a hold you've got on me.

**Loren:** Don't do that again.

**Eddie: (confused)** Kiss you?

**Loren: (blushes)** No, scare me. You can kiss me as much you want.

**Eddie: (smirks)** In that case...

I kissed her again, but time with more force and assuredness. I was even surprised by how much passion I put into that kiss. She returned the kiss without hesitation. This is how it should be. Just like this. We both pulled away smiling.

**Loren:** So...What does this make us?

**Eddie:** What do you mean?

**Loren:** Well, I don't noramlly kiss my best friend.

**Eddie:** Nor do I.

**Loren:** So, what does this make us?

**Eddie:** This makes you Miss Loren Tate, my girlfriend...That is if you wanna be.

**Loren: (blushes)** I like the sound of that.

**Eddie: (smiles)** Good.

**Loren: (smile drops)** Oh no.

**Eddie: (worried)** What's wrong? Is it something I said? I could've sworn I did everything right. I-

**Loren: (laughs)** Eddie, calm down! Trust it's nothing you did. This is perfect. You're perfect.

She cupped both my cheeks with her hands and gave me an assuring kiss.

**Eddie: (smiles)** Then, what is it?

**Loren:** Uhh, I have to tell Mel.

**Eddie: (smile drops)** Oh no.

**Loren:** That's what I said!

**Eddie:** Then not to mention your mom.

**Loren:** And your dad.

**Eddie: (mumbles)** And Ian.

**Loren:** What'd you say.

**Eddie: (sighs)** Ian. He's been bugging me for the longest to ask you out.

**Loren: (laughs)** Well, I'm glad you finally did.

**Eddie:** Mmm.

**Loren:** So, how you gonna tell Max.

**Eddie:** Oh, that reminds me.

**Loren:** What?

**Eddie:** My dad called earlier and asked if you wanted to come over later on tonight.

**Loren:** Well, it's only like 10:30...So, we might as well.

**Eddie:** Ok. As long as I can get to some time with my girl afterwards.

**Loren: (smiles)** Trust me you will.

**Eddie: (kisses her)** Good.

**Loren: (in between kisses)** Eddie, stop. If we keep this up we'll never get to Max's.

**Eddie: (groans)** Ok. As long as I get swome time with my girl afterwards.

**Loren: (smiles) **I like the sound of that.

We got in my car and drove to my dad's club/house.

* * *

Loren

What did I do to deserve someone like him? When I thought the night couldn't get any better, he kissed me. I never thought in a million years that my best friend Eddie Duran, would have a crush on me. But, there's just one problem. Mel. I swear, once I tell her I will never hear the end of it. I guess I see how Eddie's going to feel once he tells Ian. I already know how Max is going to react. He's just going to smile and probably tell us how it took long enough. But I'm glad we're finally together. We pull into the parking lot of Max's club and I opened the door just to have it slammed in my face. After a few moments, the car door opened once again and I stepped out to give Eddie a glare that could match the one Mel gives me when try to get her to admit she likes Ian. His face flushes and scratches the back of his neck the way he always does when he's nervous or embarrassed about something.

**Eddie:** Sorry about that. My mom taught me to be a gentlemen.

**Loren:** I can see that.

**Eddie:** And that means always opening the door for my girl.

**Loren:** **(blushes)** Well, I guess that's kinda sweet.

**Eddie: (smiles)** Let's go say hey to pops.

**Loren:** Ok.

We go into the club and as always, it's very crowded. As soon as we walk in, all eyes turn to Eddie and I blush as he wraps his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. Camaras start to as we make our to the bar where we find Max talking to Grace the bartender, and Daphne an old friend af Max's.

**Max:** Well if it isn't the lovely Loren Tate and my pain in the ass son Eddie Duran.

**Eddie: (laughs)** Nice to see you too, pop.

**Max:** So, how you been Loren? I haven't heard from you in a while.

**Loren:** I'm sorry I've been really busy lately with graduation coming up.

**Max:** Oh, that's right, you're still in school. I swear everyday I see you, you grow up more and more.

**Loren:** Thanks, Max.

**Max:** So how's Nora?

I saw Daphene tense up out of the corner of my eye. I'm sure if it was out of jealousy or worry but I let it go.

**Loren:** She hasn't been so good lately and I decided that I was going to take a year of from college.

**Max:** Oh, what college are you going to?

**Loren:** I got accepted into Brown.

**Max: (smiles)** That's great, Loren.

**Eddie:** Uh, pop, can I talk to you for a second?

**Max:** Sure.

Max walked over to an empty booth but before Eddie went, whispered in my ear that he was going to tell Max about us. I told him good luck and he laughed. He gave me a quick peck on the lips before leaving. For a second I forgot that Grace and Daphne were standing only a couple feet away, so when Daphne cleared her throat I jumped.

**Daphne:** So you and Eddie, huh?

**Loren: (blushes)** Huh, uh...yea.

**Daphne:** I can't blame you. There's just something about those Duran boys that's irresistable.

She looked at Max thoughtfully. After a few moments, she was pulled away from her trance. She realized she a had zoned out staring at Max and gave Grace and I a shy smile.

**Daphne:** Uhh, well I should get going. Tell Max I'll see him later.

**Loren:** Oh, ok. Bye, Daphne.

**Daphne:** Bye, Loren, Grace. It's been a pleasure seeing you two again.

**Grace:** Same here.

Daphne offered us another smile before practically running out the door. Obviously, Grace was thinking the same thing I was, because when I looked at her I received a worried and confused glance.

**Loren:** Well, that was weird.

**Grace:** You're telling me.

Max and Eddie came back over to where me and Grace were standing, Max with a grim expression and Eddie with an annoyed expression.

**Loren: (confused)** Did I miss something?

**Eddie: (blurted out)** No.

Max gave Eddie a pleading look, in which Eddie returned with a look that said 'you better not'. I had no idea what was going on, but in all honesty, I didn't want to know. Max put up his hands in defeat and Eddie let out a relieved sigh.

**Eddie:** Well, I think we should get going.

**Max:** What? You just got here.

**Eddie:** Yeah, I know. But, it's getting late and I should get Loren home soon soo...yea.

He is such a terrible lier. If I could see through that I knew Max could. But, he didn't say anything. He just gave Eddie a hug and told us to have a nice night. I hugged Grace and Max and we made our way to the car. Of course Eddie being the gentleman that he is swatted my hand away when I tried to open it and instead opened it for me. I rolled my eyes at him before I got into the car and he laughed at how childish I was being before he ran to the other side of the car to get in.

**Loren:** So, what was the real reason for you running out of there like you did?

**Eddie: (chuckles)** I don't know what you're talking about.

**Loren: (sighs)** Maybe you forgot who you're talking to, but last time I checked I was your best friend. With that being said, I know when you're telling the truth or making up some lame excuse to get out of something. So, let me ask you again. What was the real reason for you running out of there like you did?

**Eddie: (sighs)** ...

What is it that's got him like this. There are only a few things I can think of: His mom, somethings wrong with Jake, he's corcerned about his dad or...Oh, god...Chloe.

**Loren:** Eddie?

The hurt, concern, and worry in my voice was evident. We stopped at a red light and he looked over at me. My heart stopped and so did the world around me. His eyes told me everything. He was worried, nervous, and one thing that surprised me the most: He was scared. Please just tell me. You have o idea how scared I am right now. What if he tells me he doesn't want to be with me anymore and leaves like Trent. What am I thinking? Eddie isn't like that...I hope.

**Loren:** Eddie, please. Just tell me.

Now I'm practically begging. The light turns green and Eddie faces the road again. He pulls onto my street and stops. My mind is going a million miles per hour trying to figure out why he stopped houses down from where I lived.

**Eddie:** ...It's about Chloe.

And that's when my whole world ended.

**Oooh, cliff-hanger. Bet you guys are soo mad right. Sorry iI haven't updated in a while. Finally got my grades up soo YAY ME! Please comment, favorite, and follow me. I really hope you guys like this one. I'm going to try to post a new chapter every or every other weekend. Let me know what you think!**

**-Mj**


	5. Author's Note

**Sorry for making you guys wait like this, but I just got another idea for a new fanfiction that I'm going to be doing. It's going to be called _"Laughs, Loss, and Love"_. It's going to be COMPLETELY Different from the show, but don't worry there will still be lots of leddie! Once again, sorry for making you guys wait. I will be continuing this story, just after I post the first chapter for Laughs, Loss, and Love.**

**Thanks for everything,**

**-Mj**


	6. Chapter 5: I Love You

**Thanks for the reviews on Laugh, Loss, and Love. I love writing that story. So anyways, here's chapter five...**

**Chapter 5**

Eddie

I'm scared. Scared I might lose her. I'm nervous. Nervous of what she might say. But most of all, I'm furious. Furious that I can't be happy for one day without Chloe coming along to ruin it. Apparently last after I rejected her, she went to a bar to drink all her problems away. In all honesty I could care less about what she does to get rid of her issues. That's not what bothers me. No, it's that fact that after that, she goes home and downs two bottles of pills. Then she played the innocent girl act and wrote a note to me and Jackie saying that she loves us both very much, but she couldn't go on anymore because I broke her heart. Really?! She cheated on me with Tyler Rorke, but I broke her heart? The reason I'm not so sure on telling Loren is because even though she knows how Chloe is, she still has trust issues. So, if she sees Chloe in the hospital, sh'es going to think that I'm going to leave her. And that's exactly what Chloe expects. When she wakes up, she expects me to leave Loren and go running back to her. Well, guess what. I'm NOT. I love Loren so much, it scares me. But that's just it. I love Loren Tate.

**Loren:** Eddie?

**Eddie:** Huh? Oh, um, well you see-

**Loren:** (snaps) I'm not four any more, Eddie. Just spit it out!

I've never seen her like this. She's acting her life depends on my answer.

Eddie: Well, earlier tonight, before I came to get you, Chloe dropped by. We went through our usual routine: She begs for another chance. I tell her get out. She fake cries. I get mad and slam the door in her face. Well, after that it turns out she went to a bar, got drunk, then went home and took a bunch of pills.

**Loren:** I thought you weren't supposed to take pills after you've been drinking.

**Eddie: (shakes head)** You aren't. So, after that, her mom came home and found her passed out on the floor. Right now she's in the hospital in a coma.

**Loren: (covers mouth)** That's so sad. But, I'm still not understanding one thing.

**Eddie:** What?

**Loren:** Did you tell me this because you wanted to go visit her...or because you don't want to be with me anymore.

And that's the question I was affraid she was going to ask.

**Eddie:** Loren, of course not. Neither one of those is why I told you. I told you because I wanted you to find out from me instead of the tabloids. They always stretch stories and turn them into something else. She's in the hospital because she O.D. They'd probably say she's in the hospital because she's having my baby!

**Loren:** I understand...so you do want to be with me?

**Eddie: (laughs)** Yes, Loren. I want to be with you.

**Loren: (smiles)** Oh, ok.

**Eddie: (kisses her)** Ok, now let's get you home before your mom tries to kill me.

I pulled back out onto the street and looked at Loren one more time before focusing my attention on the road again. Her smile was bright enough to light up the whole world. I'm so proud to say that this is my girl. We pulled into her driveway and ran around to the other side of the car to open her door.

**Loren:** You know you don't have to do that.

**Eddie:** Yea, I know. But, I want to.

She smiled her beautiful smile and took my hand. I walked her to the door and gave her a quick peck before turning around to walk back to my car. I stopped when she grabbed my arm.

**Loren:** Wait, I want a real good-bye kiss.

I laughed then kissed her. Like really kissed her. This one wasn't like all the others. This kiss was full of passion and love. We both pulled away breathless.

**Eddie:** Was that good enough for you?

**Loren: (panting)** Eh.

She kissed me on the cheek before running into the house. I laughed then made my way back to my car. I am a lucky man.

* * *

Loren

Tonight was one of the best night of my life. I closed the door and lean back on it back sliding down to the floor. God, that kiss! I put my hand up to my lips, missing the feeling of his lips on mine. What I didn't realize is that Mel and my mom were sitting on sofa watching me the whole time.

**Nora:** Well, looks like someone had a good night.

**Mel: (pats spot next to her)** Come on, spill it, Tate. We want details. Now!

**Loren: (laughs)** Ok, ok.

I get up off the floor and make my way to the sofa, sitting between Mel and my mom.

**Nora: (bouncing up and down)** So, where'd he take you?

**Loren: (laughs)** Well, first we went to the movies. Then he asked me if I was hungry and took me to our spot. There we had dinner.

**Mel:** What?

**Loren:** Well, at the top of hill he had set this table...

I explained everything that happened. When I told them about Chloe, Mel clenched her jaw to refrain from saying something.

**Nora:** That's so sad.

**Loren:** That's what I said.

**Mel:** That's not sad. It's pathetic.

**Loren/Nora:** Mel!

**Mel:** What, it is! Everything about her is pathetic. She just can't stand the thought of Eddie being happy without her. I doubt she ever even loved him. She was probably just using him for the fame. I mean, come on! How stupid is she. Eddie is a really great guy. Trust me, I know! You know it too, Lo! We've known him our whole lives. She doesn't deserve him. If you ask me, she should have done this long time ago. Maybe that way, she would have stayed out of Eddie's hair.

We sat in silence, shocked by the truth of her words. Mel was pissed, and for two reasons. One: Chloe cheated and lied to Eddie. He's always been there for us and shared our pain, so it doesn't shock me that she's upset about that. Two: She knows Chloe will do anything to get attention. Even if it means putting her life in danger. My mom was the firs one to recover.

**Nora: (gets up)** Well, I'm going to head off to bed. It's gettinf girls should do the same.

**Loren:** Ok, mom.

**Nora:** Good night, I love you.

**Loren:** Night, love you, too.

**Mel:** Good night, Nora.

My mom went to her room and Mel and I just sat there for a little while longer in silence, until Mel broke it once again.

**Mel:** I'm gonna spend the night here. I don't feel like having another fight with Lisa.

**Loren:** Ok, that's fine.

**Mel:** What's wrong with you.

**Loren: (sighs)** Nothing, Mel.

I walked to my room with Mel follwing close behind.

**Mel: **Lo, I know you, and I know when something's wrong. So, just spit it out.

**Loren: (yells) **Nothing, Mel! Just leave it alone!

**Mel: **What the hell is wrong with you?! What, you're dating Eddie now so you're too good for me?

**Loren: **Why would you even think that? You have no idea how much you sound like Adrianna right now!

**Mel:** Well, I guess I'll just have to sound like Adrianna then, because acting really stuck up.

**Loren:** I'm acting stuck up because you think something's wrong with and I tell you no? Really, Mel? That makes no sense. You know, what doesn't make sense is how you and Adam are crazy about each other, but any time he tries to make an effort, you treat him like shit just to see if he'll keep chasing you around.

**Mel:** Loren, anything that someone else says doesn't make to you. You always have to correct someone or down talk yourself to make people feel bad for you. And you want to know what really pisses me off about you? You use the fact that your dad walked out on you as an excuse for everything you don't want to or can't do. You're talented as hell, but anytime someone asks you to sing, it's always "oh, I'm shy. My dad left when I was four. And blah, blah, blah." Nobody wants to hear that! Dammit, Loren! Everybody has their flaws. Me, you, even Eddie - . You make stupid ass mistakes all the time, but when I accidently hurt Adam, you throw it in my face without hesitation!

**Loren: (sarcasticaly...sccidlt) **Well, I'm sooo sorry, Mel. You know me, correction bitch of the year. I guess I should just go ahead and apologize to you about everything, huh? I'm sorry that I try to _help you_ with Adam. I'm sorry that I'm happy with my realtionship with Eddie. I'm sorry I'm shy. And I'm so sorry my dad left me because that is all _my_ fault isn't it, Mel?

**Mel:** There you go making it about you again! Maybe it is your fault your dad left. You can be so self-centered sometimes!

I stood there in shock. I had never heard Mel say something like that before. How _could_ she say that? She _knows_ what happened. She _knows_ that that's a touchy subject for me. But maybe that's not the problem; maybe she just doesn't _care_. I grab her purse off my bed and throw it to her. She catches it mid-air and gives me a confused look.

**Loren: (yells)** Get the hell out!

**Mel:** Fine! That fight with Lisa doesn't sound too bad after all this bullshit.

And with that, she left. I didn't beg for her to stop so we could work this out, nor did I want to. She didn't even look back as she stormed out of my room, then out of my house. Out of all the disagreements Mel and I have gotten into, this is the worst.

I didn't cry myself to sleep that night. I didn't cry when I went to school the next day and Adrianna picked on me while Mel stood only a few yards away watching and shaking her head. I didn't cry when Eddie asked why I haven't been talking to Mel for the past two months. Hell, I didn't even cry when she cried on the phone call asking if we could work it out because it was killing her.

_**Phone Call**_

_**Mel: (crying)** Loren, will you please talk to me?_

**Loren:** I don't what you want me to say.

_**Mel:** I want you to say you forgive me and that we can be friends again. _

**Loren:** I don't think I can do that.

_**Mel:** Look, I said some things I didn't mean. Which was practically everything I said. Please Loren, just give me another chance. We can work this out._

At the moment, I was at Eddie's penthouse. He was holding my hand and comfortingly rubbing my back. I gave him a pleading look and he nodded, giving me the indication that it was time to get over this bump in the road. I sighed.

**Loren:** Fine. Meet me at the cafe in fifteen minutes.

_**Mel:** Thank you, so much._

She hung up before I could even open my mouth. Typical Mel. I sat my phone down on the coffee table in front of the sofa and, not wanting to, burst into tears. I realized then how much I missed her. That's not even the worst part. The worst part is that she won't even look at me when we cross paths at school. The worst part is that she isn't there for me when I need someone to vent to. The worst part is wanting to call her after something amazing happens and knowing that she won't take my call because of our fight. By now I'm getting hysterical and Eddie is holding me in his arms with both worry and concern covering his face, while my face is buried in his chest.

**Eddie:** Shhh. Its okay. I'm here.

That calms me down somewhat and my sobs are getting softer.

**Eddie:** Loren, look at me.

I look up into his beautiful brown eyes.

**Eddie:** No matter what happens, know that I'm here for you. I don't care waht anybody has to say, I will always be waiting for you with open arms. You mean the world to me and I won't ever let anyone hurt you. I know you and Mel are going through some hard times right now. I know that your dad left you. aAnd most importantly, I know that you aren't ready to talk about neither one of the two topics. But, I swear to you, I will wait as long as I have to. Trust me, for you, it's worth it.

He whispered the last part and brought my hand to his lips. He tenderly kissed each of my hands and I closed my eyes, taking in his affection. When I opened them again, he was looking dead at me. He cupped my cheeks with his hands and brought me so close to his face, that our lips were hovering right over each other. Then barely above a whisper, he said the one thing I least expected him to say.

**Eddie:** Loren, I love you.

* * *

**BAM! Once again sorry for the delay. I know you probably hate me for make making Mel and Loren fight, but trust me, they will make up soon enough. So, here's chapter five, I hope you guys LOVE IT as much as I do! **

**Till next time,**

**-Mj**


End file.
